The Healer
by TreKerryBerry
Summary: Rose Longbottom finds adventure, friendship, and romance at her journey through Hogwarts. With her Gingers Fred&George  at her side, Rose discovers her healing powers inherited from her mother that will change an awry course post-DH. Starts in HP Book #1.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT WAS SENT BY J.K. ROWLING FROM THE GODS , BUT I DO OWN ROSE! HAHA!**

**Introduction****:** On September 9th, 1978 , Rose Longbottom , the first child of Frank and Alice Longbottom, was born in Edinburgh ,Scotland . Two years later, her brother Neville was born. In 1981, Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured to the point of insanity and were rushed to St. Mungo's hospital where they would make their permanent residence. Rose and Neville were left in the hands of their Gran in St. John Wood, London, England. Growing up with a strict, traditional English woman was tough on both Rose and Neville ,but they made it out alive, and in return , loved their Gran very much. In 1989 , Rose received her Hogwarts letter and that's when all the adventure began!

**Chapter 1****:**

"Are you sure you've packed all your things, dearie?" Mrs. Longbottom inquired after Rose.

"I'm pretty sure ,Gran. I've only checked it 10 times." Rose cheekily replied. Gran straightened up a bit , displeased with her granddaughter's attitude ,but then decided to brush it aside. After all, she wasn't going to see her until Christmas. " Well, you better board the train now. It's 10:56. Hogwarts Express leaves exactly at 11:00." She demanded as she hugged Rose. "Alright, Bye Gran. Bye Neville." Rose stated as she leaned in a hugged her brother tightly. Rose was extremely protective of him since Neville was not aggressive like other boys his age. She cared for him fervently. "Bye Rose. I'll miss you… a lot." Neville sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. "It's okay, Neville. Christmas will be here before you know it and so will I." Rose said. Neville gave her a small smile. Finally, Rose left the secure side of her Gran and brother and boarded the train just one minute before it took off.

Once on the train, Rose found an empty compartment, or at least, what she thought was empty. Rose had just sat down when she realized that a great, big balloon was hovering over her head. She jumped out of the way just in time before red paint splattered all over the seat. Suddenly, two gingers appeared at the compartment door.

"Bloody Hell! It didn't work! George , you said it would work!"

"It was suppose to ,but I guess she moved out of the way. Look, at least the other prank worked."

"Yeah, like a hippogriff swimming ,but I must admit it was still quite hilarious."

The two gingers decided to finally acknowledge Rose's appearance.

"I'm George ,and this is my brother Fred." The ginger on the left stated as he held out his hand. Rose shook it and smiled and then shook Fred's hand. Both were good looking , Fred having more of looks and George having more of the wit and intelligence , but Rose was pleased by both of them ,even if they had just tried to soak her in red paint.

"You two are twins." Rose stated , still astounded at how alike they looked.

"Thanks for pointing that out ,Captain Obvious." George replied as he raised an eyebrow. Fred laughed.

"You're Welcome, Mr. Sarcasm." Rose replied as she made Fred laugh even more.

"I see you're trained in the department of humor. I like it." George smiled.

"I see you're trained in the department of cheesy pick-up lines. I'm amused." Rose threw it right back at him. George blushed ,but Rose gave him a reassuring smile – a smile that he would eventually give her when she would blush- to make sure that he knew she was joking.

"Ah, love birds already? That was quick!" Fred chimed in. Rose glared at him then changed the subject by asking them to help her clean up the paint. They happily obliged and later engaged in deep conversation about quidditch and what to expect at Hogwarts as they were all first years.

"Better be RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat shouted as the upper classmen of Ravenclaw cheered on their new member of house.

McGonagall glanced at the list and then said "Rose Longbottom." Rose stepped up and sat on the stool. McGonagall gently placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah…hmm…there is something about you that I cannot place. You have the intelligence and wit of a Ravenclaw yet the courage and chivalry of a Gryffindor and…yes…unknown powers…well, at least to you ,but not your mother…yes…you are quite like her…and your father… Well then, I shouldn't put you in any house ,but Gryffindor!" The hat shouted as the Gryffindors clapped for Rose as she made her way to the table.

About a half hour had passed when the Weasley Twins were called up to be sorted. One right after the other made their way excitedly to the Gryffindor table. "Surprised to see us Perc?" Fred asked, smirking. "Not at all , Fred. " said Fred and George's older brother Percy in a monotonous tone.

George spotted you at the table and quickly changed his seat next to yours. "Hey, what was the sorting hat talking about, you know, about those 'unknown powers' of yours? Are you some superhero or something?" he inquired. "I have absolutely no clue." Rose replied as she too was stumped and slightly scared about what the sorting hat had told her. Fred made his way over to George and Rose and delightfully seized the opportunity to harass both of them. " First , you two are inseparable on the train , and now you two have to sit together…Gees! Talk about rushing it! We're only 11!"

"Shut up, Fred, or I'll write a letter home telling mom that it was you that set her wardrobe on fire, not Ginny." George threatened his brother, both of them were quite amused and knew that they were only pulling each other's legs; Nonetheless, Rose caught onto it ,but indentified George as the more sensitive one. Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy. "Fred, George, can you both hush? Dumbledore is about to give his speech!" "Prat." The two ginger twins muttered under their breaths. Rose giggled which turned Percy's attention towards her as he yelled at her to hush up as well. _Boy, this is going to one exciting year if I stick around with these two…I think I might._ Rose thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****:**

It was September 9th, Rose's birthday, and she was going to spend the day with her two favorite people at Hogwarts : Fred and George. Even though she's only known them for a week, Rose has grown incredibly close to Fred and George; however, the two gingers were unaware that it was Rose's birthday and were in fact planning to test a prank on her.

Rose was in the library finishing off some Potions homework when suddenly her chair began to shake. She glanced down at the legs of her chair only to find that they were no longer on the ground. Rose's parchment, quill, ink, and books began to levitate just like Rose except they began to spin in a circle around her. _What the- Wait, Fred and George must be behind this. I am going to kill them…if only I could get down from here…UGH!_ Rose thought as she became flustered. Suddenly, two gingers entered her sight laughing. "Get me down from here! NOW!"

"Now, why would we do that, Rose. The show has only begun." Fred smirked and he was right. The show had only just begun. Rose's spinning possessions had come closer to her. First , the ink began pouring itself over Rose's head , then the parchment attached itself to the ink on her hair, next the quill began drawing all over Rose's extremities, and finally the books began slamming themselves against her body. After the 'show' was over, the chair returned back to the ground. Fred and George walked over to Rose only to find out that that was a mistake. Rose was furious and upset. Her eyes were welled with tears and her nostrils were flared. She looked like a raging bull.

"What is wrong with you two?" She muttered angrily. Fred and George looked alarmed. "I-I- WE thought you liked pranks." George stuttered as he felt a bit guilty. " I am going to kill you two!" Rose shouted as she lunged herself at Fred and George. Once she had both of them under the grip of her arms and legs , she looked up at both of their frightened faces and started laughing. Confusion immediately became etched across the faces of the Weasley twins. "I'm only joking! That was bloody brilliant!" Rose exclaimed as she helped Fred and George up. "How did you get that to happen?" she asked intently. "We used a levitation charm, a dancing charm, and then a charm that starts shooting objects across the room. " Fred smiled. "That is brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! But to make it better, you should not only use if on the tedious Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but also make the parchment turn into little birds that sing to you. That would be even more hilarious!" Rose added gleefully. "Great idea!," George stated as he turned to Fred, " You see, Fred, I told you she would be a good accomplice." "Good? She'd be great!"

-Later that evening-

Rose was slouched out on the couch in the Gryffindor common room as she gazed into the hungry flames of the warm fire. _Great birthday…_ ,she thought sarcastically, _at least I didn't have to spend at St. Mungo's with Uncle Algae. Ugh, I can't stand that man. I don't know who he thinks he is ,but nobody pushes my brother around like that calling him a squib…bloody bastard… he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, especially since Neville can't defend himself….Neville…I wonder how he is…_. Suddenly, an owl flew into the common room and perched itself on the left arm of the couch. Rose patted it and took the letter out of its mouth. The owl flew away as she began to open the letter. It read:

_Dear Rose,_

_Hello. It's Neville. Happy Birthday!How are things at Hogwarts? I miss you a lot. Going to the hospital with Gran and Uncle Algae is even more unbearable without you. I can't wait until you come home ,but I also can't wait until l I go to Hogwarts. Have you made any friends yet? If you have, that's good, but please don't forget me here at home. Gran says 'hi' and she hopes you do well on your exams. Oh, and congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Grand said that that was the house Mum and Dad were in. She's really proud of you for getting in. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I miss you and I love you and I can't wait until you come home, Rose. _

_ Love,_

_ Neville ooxxoo_

Rose smiled at the letter Neville wrote her. She and her brother had an attachment, not just by blood, but by their hearts. They understood each other. Even though she liked poking fun at Neville sometimes, it was only acceptable when she did because she knew Neville knew she was joking. Rose was about to head back up to her dormitory to reply to Neville's letter when she was stopped by a familiar ginger.

"Oh, hello." Rose said as she stared up into the familiar face of George Weasley.

"Hi. What's that you got there?" he asked.

"Just a letter from my brother wishing me happy birthday." She replied nonchalantly.

"It's your birthday? Happy Birthday! Why didn't you tell Fred and I? We wouldn't have pulled that prank on you if we'd have known it was your birthday." George said as he felt slightly guilty about it.

"It's okay. I enjoyed the prank very much. I love pranks. And thanks. It means a lot…even though I don't like making these things well-known." Rose grinned as she stared into George's hazel eyes and he stared back into her green eyes.

"Is your brother coming to Hogwarts soon?" he inquired.

"Not for another two years. He's only nine."

"I have a younger brother, Ron, who's the same age…also a sister, Ginny who's a year younger than he is. Soon it'll be a full house..well, full school!" He joked.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have six .I'm the middle child. Even thought Fred and I are 13 minutes apart, it still counts." He answered, giving Rose a wide grin as she chuckled at his remark.

"Wow! I only have Neville, who is really lonely right now without me…I tend to play the role of his mother a lot. I'm very protective over him." Rose stated.

"Well, why do you have to be? Don't you have parents that take care of him?"

Rose froze up. She never liked talking about her parents, in fact, she hated it. It was part of her heart that she never showed anyone except Neville, who also suffered from the tragedy.

"In 1981, my parents were tortured by a woman called Bellatrix LeStrange. I grew up with my Gran." Rose replied, shocked that she managed to tell someone that wasn't Neville or a St. Mungo's employee what happened to her parents. Of course she didn't dare go into full details. "Rose, I'm sorry." George said as tried to mitigate the situation by wrapping his arm around her ,and pulling her in for a hug. She willingly welcomed the hug just to feel the safety and warmth of George's body. Rose had to admit to herself that she had a small crush on George. "It's okay. I manage to get through life without them…even though it would be better to have someone to talk to besides a nine-year-old." She cracked.

"Well, you could always talk to me…or Fred."

"Yeah, I'm glad I found you two." Rose leaned in and gave George a tight hug. He blushed ,but he enjoyed it.

The next several months went by swiftly. They were filled with pranks , detentions, and howlers from Mrs. Weasley, Uncle Algae , and Gran, but they were also filled with cute notes from Neville, plenty of hugs from George, constant laughter, and a blooming friendship. Before Rose knew it, it was Christmas Break and she was heading back to London to the dismal residence of her Gran and Uncle, but the loving company of Neville, who was eagerly waiting for her to return home. Rose suspected that they would be spending yet another Christmas holiday in St. Mungo's with their parents,that Uncle Algae would yet again claim that Neville is a squib and that her Gran would badger her about her behavior. The only thing that Rose didn't suspect was a change in the health of her parents….a change for the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****:**

-Christmas Eve EVE-

'_No…this can't be true_ ' Rose thought as a nurse from St. Mungo's led her, Neville, her Gran, and Uncle Algae to their parents ward. They all entered the room to see Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom screaming at the top of their lungs, as if they were having some sort of fit. Rose and Neville's eyes began to tear up while Algae's remained stern.

"What's happening to them?" Neville choked.

"They're undergoing a process that we call 'Redemption'. They'll scream for hours , even days on end. It's like the final goodbye to their memory. Soon after this , they will never be able to talk or taste or smell again. It's a very painful process…I'm sorry for your loss." The nurse said ," If it bothers you, I'd suggest you leave the room and wait outside."

"Yes, come along children." Gran stated as she and Algae headed for the door. Rose didn't move…neither did Neville. "Children...Rose! Come…NOW!"

"Can't we just say goodbye?" Rose asked, her eyes full of rage and love.

"Well, didn't you say goodbye eight years ago?" Algae chimed in which made Rose furious.

"Well, they're not your bloody parents, and ,No, I never got to say goodbye to them because they were bloody taken away from me before I could!" Rose shouted as she clutched Neville in her arms. Algae stepped forward. His resemblance to a black pillar was immaculate and his coldness and sternness was as fierce as ever.

"You listen here, Rose. You're going to walk yourself out of this door and head to the waiting room with Gran and I before I whip your ass…got it?" Algae threatened her, his teeth clenched on the last line. He was a sadist and a misanthrope. He physically abused Rose and Neville when they 'misbehaved'.

_If only my parents were still normal, he wouldn't be here._ Rose thought as she stormed out of the room with Neville attached to her tightly.

-Christmas Day-

Rose was woken up by Neville who was shouting, "It's Christmas ,Rose! It's Christmas!" Rose moaned and rolled over in her bed. It was just going to be another day spent at St. Mungo's with Algae and Gran…another terrible Christmas with no presents or happiness…just despair and severity…but for Neville's sake, she got out of bed.

"Do you think we got any presents this year?" Neville asked smiling.

"I don't think so , Neville. If I had money, I'd buy you something, but Gran and Algae aren't generous people." Rose replied, displeased with her brother's despondent disposition.

"Aww Neville. You know that I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the holiday was, like Rose said, full of severity and despair. With most of their time spent at St. Mungo's, Rose and Neville's moral sunk to an all time low. Soon it would be the start of Term two at Hogwarts and Rose would be happy again…especially since she'll be with Fred and George.


	4. Chapter 4

The Healer – Chapter 4

Winter Holiday flew by fast as Rose soon found herself back in the amusing company of her ginger companions as they headed to the library for plans to prank none other than Professor Snape: the malevolent, dark Potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"No, that won't work," Rose said , shaking her head as Fred's smile faded quickly off his face," Snape would figure the whole thing out. We need something more inquisitive than funny…something he'd never expect to happen." Rose paced the length of the table that Fred and George were seated at. The windows were covered in snow and the atmosphere of the room was warm and toasty thanks to the roaring fire. Random bits of chattering were heard throughout the library and the book haven was incredibly quite until George shouted out, "POTIONS!"

"What?" Rose asked, confounded. "Snape is the potions master." George exclaimed. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out, mate, I mean, we've only been in his class how long? Oh, yeah, four months." Fred replied snidely, his signature smirk painting itself on his freckled face. "No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. Since Snape is our potions master then the easiest thing- not to mention the funniest and the smartest thing to do- would be to prank him via potion! He'd be completely humiliated to be outsmarted by a couple of first-years!" George explained, an identical smirk appearing on his face.

"That's absolutely brilliant, George," Rose stated, smiling widely," I know exactly what we can do." The trio huddled up in the warmth of the library conducting, perfecting, and putting to action their plans to trick Snape.

It was the next day and Rose, Fred and George were busy pulling off their prank. It was right after breakfast when they had Potions (on a Thursday, of course) and the innovative trio was heading down to the classroom in the dungeon. Whilst waiting outside for Snape and reminding each other of the actions needed to be taken for the plan to be successful, George and Fred performed their "Weasley Handshake" ; it was something they had invented in their childhood and soon planned to teach Rose since she was like family to both of them.

Several minutes later, Snape entered the dark, grimy dungeon corridor and lead the students into the classroom. "Today's lesson, since I had some business to attend to, will consist of your performance of concocting the"Succulent Smell" potion," said Snape monotonously ," There will be no further discussion of the matter so get to work." Snape tapped his wand on the chalkboard and the instructions and ingredients of the potion appeared along with the pairs. Rose was paired with Fred for the class, but George was stuck with Marcus Flint, the revolting Slytherin who had a strong dislike for anyone that wasn't a pureblood or, therefore, a Slytherin; however, the trio would still be able to perform the plan because Rose was the ace potions maker of the group (she got all E's in Snape's class despite her disregard for some rules).

Rose and Fred got busy making the mandatory potion for the day; Snape was walking around inspecting student's cauldrons and they needed it to look like they were handing in the right potion. When Snape crept over to their station, his long, black cloak whirling behind him, he bent down , sniffed their potion, looked from Longbottom to Weasley, and nodded in satisfaction. Once he was at the next station, Fred and Rose exchanged expressions of glee and turned to see how George was. George gave them a 'thumbs-up' and continued his dreaded work with Flint.

Towards the end of class, Snape announced for everyone to place a labeled vile of their potion in the closet before the bell sounded. Rose slipped the "Succulent Smell" potion into her bag and George pulled out a potion from his bag and passed it to Rose. Rose quickly wrote hers and George's name on it, and placed the vile in the closet. Two minutes later, the bell sounded and Rose, George, and Fred strolled triumphantly out of the Dungeon and up to Charms Class; their plan was a success and they spent the rest of the day talking about it.

-Later that Day, After Dinner to be exact-

Snape was reviewing his first-years' work. "Do they even know how to read?" Snape muttered to himself, frustrated, as he scribbled at his parchment," D!" After going through several more batches of failed potions, Snape's long fingertips finally came across the vile labeled 'Rose Longbottom & Fred Weasley'. Snape took one sniff of the potion, expecting it to have a succulent smell (hence the name), but to his surprise had the potion explode in his face. A shout of anger and pain rebounded off the stone walls of his office as Snape exited the room furiously, his current course heading towards the Head Master's office.

Groups of students ranging from first-years to seventh-years were still hanging out in the hallway chatting away before they were forced to head back to their common rooms. For Snape, this was absolutely terrible since he had no idea that the exploding potion had dyed his hair a vibrant red and yellow and had also drawn the Gryffindor logo right across his cheeks. Laughter filled the corridors of Hogwarts that night, and, according to their plans, Snape marched up to Dumbledore's office only to find the mischievous trio already seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. All that came out of their mouths were shrieks of joy and an abundance of laughter; even Dumbledore smiled when Snape walked into the room.

"Headmaster, these three students have been giving me trouble since last term and now they have decided to take their insolent and childish behavior to the next level," Snape said, his voice very low and serious yet containing a hint of agitation," I want these students suspended!"

"Now, Severus that is too serious an action for a harmless prank performed by a lot of first-years," Dumbledore said, defending the Gryffindors valiantly, "I thought you would be congratulating them on their success in concocting such an extraordinary potion. It's quite unusual for a first-year to have such an advanced potion-making skill, especially considering that they've been in Hogwarts for only half a year." Snape was taken aback by Dumbledore's defense of the students; however, he kept in mind how much he wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and simply replied," Ms. Longbottom has an exceptional knack for Potions, just like her mother, however, the Weasley twins have had a consistent disreguard for every and all rules in my classroom and I believe that they deserve at least a month's detention. Ms. Longbottom would be joining them as well since it appears that she is the only brain of the group."

Fred and George passed Snape a look of disgust and disagreement- they also muttered several curses to themselves- and Rose's brows narrowed down closer to her eyes. "I think," Dumbledore interjected the silence," That a week's worth of detention will be sufficient, Severus." Even more taken aback than before, and also feeling defeated and undermined, Snape coldly replied," As you wish, Headmaster," and stormed out his Dumbledore's office, his black cloak chasing behind him.

The trio headed back to their common room and made further congratulations to each other and enjoyed the other students' rave about the prank. The clock soon struck eleven and students were retreating to their bedrooms; Rose, however, remained firmly planted on the sofa, contemplating what Snape meant by having an 'exceptional knack for potions like her mother'. "Are you going to bed, Rose?" George asked before following his brother's suit upstairs. "Not yet," she replied vaguely," I need time to…think things over." George gave her a small smile and headed towards the boys' dormitory while Rose's mind was at work trying to decipher Snape's message.


End file.
